Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $18\%$
Solution: $18$ percent = $18$ per cent = $18$ per hundred $18\% = \dfrac{18}{100}$ $\hphantom{18\%} = 0.18$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.